


Undercover at Bradley's 5 and 10

by Querent



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Anal Sex, Asshole Roy, Awkwardness, Calling Each Other By Diffrent Names, Disguises that Mysteriously Disappear Close to the End, Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Heavy Petting, Historical Location, Jealous Roy, M/M, Manipulation, Oblivious Cole, Public Display of Affection, Roy Demanded Plot, Roy Doesn't Cuddle, Roy is a Complicated Character, Sexual Tension, Undercover As Gay, first time gay sex, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querent/pseuds/Querent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Cole get a case were a young man is found dead at a gay club on an overdose of morphine. they go undercover and Roy takes advantage of the situation, to try to get Cole to sleep with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover at Bradley's 5 and 10

**Author's Note:**

> So we meet again my heartaches! here I am with my second offering for you guys. this time I decided to try my hand at Roy/Cole. I wanted to write them in a situation were Cole's sense of duty outweighed his morality. So, I decided to go with the tired but true, "undercover at a gay bar" trope. the ensuing mess, is the result of that. At first, I wasn't planning on this being so long, but Roy Earle demanded plot, and we all know Roy always gets what he wants. I sincerely hope it's a satisfying read for you guys. please let me know what you think.
> 
> EDIT: I realized that the formatting was totally off. Sorry about that.

**.:Undercover at Bradley’s 5 and 10:.**

** 1 **

It was 8 am and Cole, Roy, and all the other Vice detectives were hanging out in the meeting room waiting for Lieutenant Colmeyer to show up and hand them their assignments.

“Hey, Earle!” One of the detectives enthusiastically called out. Roy ignored him as he took a sip of his coffee before he turned the page of his newspaper.

“Earle!” The detective continued, not deterred in the least by Roy’s cold shoulder. Roy sighed and rolled his eyes behind his paper. Why was it so hard for other people to just let a guy wake up in the mornings? He sighed again, completely aware of the idiot detective’s attempts to catch his attention. _Moron… must be new._ He thought before he slowly lowered his paper and carefully turned in his seat to face the irritating detective.

“Yes?” Roy asked in a voice that was struggling to remain calm. The whole room quieted down. Cole, who had been trying to catch up on his sleep, lifted his head up from the desk and immediately tensed up. He wanted to be ready in case Roy tried anything and he had to hold his partner back in order to let the idiot detective escape. Meanwhile, unaware of the amount of danger he was in, the oblivious detective smiled at Roy before he continued.

“You won’t _believe_ what I heard last night!” Roy took a deep breath and slowly let it out. The whole room collectively held theirs as Roy decided whether or not to he should beat the idiot up for bothering him. The idiot detective’s grin faltered as he realized for the first time, that he might actually be in danger. After a few minutes of an intense staring contest, the door suddenly banged open as Lieutenant Colmeyer walked in.

“Good morning, boys!” He called out cheerily. The idiot detective quickly broke eye contact with Roy and turned in his seat, he gulped nervously as his eyes occasionally darted back to Roy. Roy grinned and licked his lips as he turned and leaned back in his seat. He shook his head not knowing whether he should be relieved or disappointed.

Cole relaxed and slowly turned to face the front of the room. Colmeyer was standing behind the podium pulling files from his briefcase, completely unaware of the loosening tension in the room.

“Alright boys, time to hand out your new assignments.” Colmeyer announced as he looked up and frowned. He looked around the room, his eyes sliding off the detectives’ strained faces, certain that he was missing something. He shook his head and decided that he’d rather not know. He cleared his throat before he continued.

“Earle, Phelps!” He called out. “We’ve gotten reports from the owner of a club on the Sunset Strip saying that someone is selling army surplus morphine in his joint. The owner says he isn’t exactly sure who’s doing the peddling, so that means that you two boys will have to go undercover to find out.” Cole perked up, excitement showing on his face. He had never done an undercover job before and he couldn’t help but find the idea a little more than enticing.

“That’s all fine and dandy, Lieutenant,” Roy said in a clear, dry voice that cut through Cole’s undercover fantasies like a knife. “But I thought we had already cracked this morphine thing wide open.” Colmeyer gave Roy a disapproving glance before choosing to ignore him and continuing with his briefing.

“The club is located on 6651 Hollywood Boulevard. The department is giving you a two-thousand dollar allowance so that the both of you can get some disguises and whatever else you might find necessary to keep your cover.”

“Whoa… wait a minute,” Roy interjected before Colmeyer could continue. “Isn’t that that one _pansy_ bar?” Cole glanced at Roy, his face the perfect picture of surprise.

“Pansy… bar?” he echoed listlessly. Roy glanced at Cole, his frown immediately turning into a smirk as he realized that Cole was uncomfortable.

“Yes Roy,” Colmeyer said, not even bothering to look up from his notes. “It _is_ that one “pansy bar” as you so put it.” He frowned as he riffled through them. “Bradley’s Five and Ten, to be exact. Do you have a _problem_ with that, Detective?” Colmeyer said as he looked up. “Should I hand the case over to _someone else_?” Roy’s grin widened into something that could only be described as predatory as he continued to stare at Cole.

“No. No problem at all.” He responded a tiny note of glee evident in his voice. Cole lowered his head, a sinking feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

_This is_ not _going end to end well_. Cole thought.

“I’m glad to hear that, Detective.” Colmeyer said with a nod. “Here’s the case file if you want to look it over. There are two phony ids in there to go with your new identities. One for an Adam Leland, that's for you Roy, and one for a Steve Jordan.” Colmeyer said with a nod towards Cole. “The money’s been wired to a joint account in the Bank of Arcadia. Either one of you could access the account by using your false identities. Now get out of here, the both of you.”

** 2 **

They walked to the parking lot in silence. Cole kept trying not to cringe under Roy’s amused gaze. He’ll be damned if he was going to let Roy get under his skin.

“You drive,” Cole said as he got into the passenger seat. “I want to go over the case notes.” Roy smirked.

“And where exactly are we going?” Roy asked as he slipped behind the wheel.

“To the bank.” Cole muttered as he flipped open the case file. “And wipe that stupid smirk of your face.” Roy threw his head back and laughed a deep, hearty laugh.

“What’s got your knickers all in a bunch, huh Phelps? Don’t tell me you have a problem with _homosexuals_?” Cole remained silent, refusing to take Roy’s bait. They drove for a while after that, neither one of them saying anything. Cole took the opportunity to read over the details in the file.

Apparently, the owner of the club had come across a dead man in one of the back rooms surrounded by empty morphine syrettes. Afraid of the unwanted publicity that his club was sure to attract, the owner cut a deal with the Vice department stating that they could investigate, so long as they did it discreetly. Cole sighed as he picked up the phony ids and turned them in his hands.

“You know,” Roy said smugly as he stopped in front of a red light. “This means we’re going to have to pretend to be, _partners_.” He glanced over at Cole, grinning. Cole frowned, but didn’t bother to look up.

“We’re already partners.” He muttered as he placed the ids back and flipped a page in the file.

“Don’t act coy.” Roy said as the light turned green and he began driving again. “You _know_ what I mean Phelps.” He said, still grinning as he sneaked a sideways glance at Cole. Cole was frowning, but that was predictable. The full on glare that Cole gave him when he turned, however, was not.

“What exactly are you trying to pull here, Roy? If you're trying to get me to admit that I have a problem with this, fine. I admit it. But that’s not going to stop me from following orders and doing my best to get this morphine off the streets. Now shut up and let it go, Roy.” Roy sniggered.

“If you say so, Princess.” They drove the rest of the way without saying a word. Roy couldn’t help but find the whole situation nothing, if not amusing. Roy was already a man with “questionable” tastes, so the idea of getting with another man was one that didn’t really bother him as much as it did Cole. So long as he was the one on top and in control, that is, he didn’t really care.

But what with the way Phelps was acting, you’d have thought that Colmeyer had told him to go streaking down Pershing Square with nothing but a ribbon tied around his cock, instead of pretending to be gay. Roy sniggered at the thought of a buck-naked Cole running down Pershing Square.

“What’s so funny?” Cole muttered darkly as he turned to look at Roy. Roy grinned, but merely shook his head in response as he pulled into the bank’s parking lot. After driving around the lot for a while he finally found a spot underneath a tree.

“I’ll be back he said as he got out of the car. Cole stared after him, his face pinched in displeasure. When Roy was finally out of sight, he sighed and looked out of the window. A series of conflicting emotions were running through his mind and he was trying his hardest to organize them into coherent thoughts.

He wasn’t going to lie to himself. The whole situation _did_ make him uncomfortable. It’s not that he was _against_ homosexuality. He had seen enough men take comfort in each other while he was in the Marines, for that to really be much of a problem. However, the fact that he had to pretend to be something he wasn’t, that people were going to think of him as actually being _that way_ when he was in fact married and with two kids, was enough to make him cringe. And Roy… he clenched his teeth and unconsciously fisted his hands. Stupid Roy. It didn’t take a genius to point out that Roy was enjoying his obvious discomfort. He was almost certain that if he was partnered with anyone other than Roy, he wouldn’t be having such a problem with the case.

“Earth to Phelps! Time to wake up and get a move on!” Cole jumped up in surprise as Roy banged on the passenger door. “Scoot over, you’re driving.” Cole scooted over and tried real hard to not punch Roy in his stupid, grinning face.

“Where are we going?” Cole asked instead as he took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. Roy however, took his sweet time in responding. He slowly slipped a wad of cash out of his pocket and placed it into his wallet. When he was done, he glanced up and grinned roguishly at Cole.

“To get new suits, Cole. We have to look presentable for our date, after all.” Cole gritted his teeth as he tried to not let his exasperation show.

“But where, _exactly_?” Roy chuckled, as he lifted his hips up from the seat to slip his wallet into his back pocket.

“Where else? We’re going to go see my guy, down in Hollywood. I did tell you how I wanted to take you there to get you a new suit.” Cole groaned as he pulled out of the parking lot and into the street.

“You’re seriously going to go take _me_ to buy a suit from a store operated by a two-bit _gangster_?” he spit out the word gangster with absolute vehemence as he threw a glare at Roy. Roy threw his head back and laughed.

“You’re lucky looks can’t kill, _partner_. Or else you’d be serving life over at Quentin faster than you could blink.” The emphasis that Roy placed on the word “partner” did not go unnoticed to Cole, but just as he was about to open his mouth to deliver a scathing retort, Roy told him to pull over.

“What.” Cole demanded as he pulled over. Roy stared out of the window, his elbow propped on the door and his chin propped on his hand.

“I think… it would be better if we got into character now.” Cole cringed as he turned over to look at Roy. The fact that Roy was actually being serious, only served to unsettle him more.

“You’re joking, right?” Cole asked quietly, relieved at the fact that the panic he was feeling wasn’t evident in his voice. Roy turned to look at him.

“You think I actually want to do this, Phelps?” Roy asked incredulously. “The only reason I didn’t out right refuse this case was because it was amusing to see how uncomfortable it made you.”

“Gee, thanks for looking out for me, partner.” Cole muttered sarcastically as he looked away. Roy allowed himself to smile deviously for a second before he sighed dramatically.

 

“Look, I’m sorry for taking this case just to annoy you,” Roy said, struggling to keep his voice straight. “But we can’t back out now. Who knows how many more people could die because of this.” Cole narrowed his eyes. Something wasn’t right, but Roy did have a point.

“Fine…” Cole relented after a while. “Fine, fine, fine.” He muttered as he leaned his head back against the seat’s head rest and closed his eyes. “What do we do know, then?” Roy grinned as he struggled to maintain his voice contrite.

“We should probably still go and get ourselves new suits. I hear those fags have a real good sense of style.” Cole clenched his jaw at Roy’s choice of word, but didn’t bother to mention it.

“So, what then? We head over to the place where you get your suits?” Roy considered the option before he shook his head.

“Probably wouldn’t be a good idea if we’re going to be undercover.” They lapsed into a moment of silence as they both tried to think of something.

“We can always go to the place where I get my suits.” Cole suggested.

“Ha!” Roy snorted “And end up looking like geriatric science teachers? I think not!” Cole huffed indignantly.

“I _do not_ dress like an old man.” Roy chuckled.

“If you say so, _Steve_.” Cole rolled his eyes.

“Fine, _Adam_. Where do you suggest we go?” Roy looked away as he grinned.

“I’ve got just the place.”

** 3 **

It was around six thirty when they finally made it back to Roy’s apartment.

“You should have seen the look on your face.” Roy said gleefully as he unlocked the door and stepped in. Cole frowned as he stepped in after him and closed the door.

“That wasn’t funny.” Cole said as he placed the bags he was carrying on the couch. After they had agreed to use their undercover names for the rest of the day, Roy had gotten increasingly frisky. At first, it hadn’t been anything _too_ serious. Just a lingering touch here and there as they went around gathering items they thought would come in handy when they were working on their disguises. However, Roy delivered the coup de grace while they were trying on clothes in a high-class department store in Downtown. Just thinking about the incident made Cole blush. What kind of an idiot goes around _groping_ another man in a busy store? When Cole had protested, Roy had merely shrugged and told him to get used to it unless he wanted to blow their cover when they were in the club.

Roy turned and slowly walked back towards Cole. A predatory look glinted in his eyes. Unaware of what he was doing Cole took a step back until he hit the door. Roy sniggered, his eyes never once leaving Cole’s.

“You’re right, it wasn’t funny. It was _hilarious_.” Roy practically purred as he remembered the way Cole’s face had reddened when he had pressed himself close to Cole and had wrapped his hands around his waist. He remembered the way Cole had trembled slightly as his hand slowly lowered and rested on his belt buckle. Cole scoffed and looked away from Roy’s intense glance.

“You’re lucky I was in character.” Cole said matter-of-factly as he side-stepped around Roy and walked to the couch. He leaned over and began to rummage around in the bags. He was completely unaware of Roy coming up behind him. However, Cole stiffened when he felt Roy’s hand on his hip.

“Come on, Steve.” Roy said in mock apology. “Would it help if I said I was sorry?” Cole rolled his eyes and shook Roy off.

“I think it’s time we got ready, _Adam_.” Cole said, throwing Roy’s alias at him as if it were an insult. Roy sighed dramatically and raised his hands to his heart with a wounded look in his eyes as he slowly backed away. Cole was starting to get the sneaking suspicion that Roy was enjoying this more than he let on.

“Here.” Cole said as he straightened up and threw Roy the package containing his new suit along with the bag that contained the assorted odds and ends that would go to completing his disguise.

“Hey, watch it!” Roy shouted as he managed to duck just in time before the things could whack him on the head. “I would appreciate it if you tried not to damage _my package_.” Roy said with a lewd wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Oh god…” Cole muttered as he picked up his bags and went into the bathroom to get dressed.

** 4 **

He had just finished buttoning in a pair of golden cufflinks into the cuffs of his white shirt. With one smooth movement, he shrugged on his light grey suit jacket, and checked to see if the knot on his cobalt tie was tight enough. With a huff, Roy walked down the hall and pounded on the bathroom door.

“Hurry up in there!” Roy shouted, as he walked back into the living room to pick up the final piece of his disguise. He stared down in disgust at the fake mustache he had bought at a costume shop. He frowned as he thought about having to stick it on his face and instantly regretted ever laying eyes on the stupid thing. He would have left it too, if Cole hadn’t made a smarmy comment about how his instantly recognizable and _handsome_ face would break their cover.

“Dammit, Phelps!” Roy said as he pounded on the door again. “You’re going undercover as a gay man, not a woman!” Roy jumped as the bathroom door suddenly swung open, but was soon laughing when he got a good look at Cole. Cole had picked out a golden bronze suit jacket, a white dress shirt, and black dress pants. There was a thin black band of fabric around the cuffs of the jacket to match the pants. He had also gotten a black bowtie, at Roy’s insistence, instead of a regular tie. On his face, there was a pair of prop, round framed black glasses.

“You look dippy with those glasses on. And you’re hair!” He continued laughing. “What did you do to it?” he slowly wheezed to a stop as he raised his fingers to flick at the little spit curl hanging over Cole’s forehead.

“I assume you’re done?” Cole asked, frowning as he straightened his bowtie. Roy chuckled again and lowered his hand to cupped Cole’s cheek. He brought his face in real close and grinned.

“Maybe I’m just getting started.” Cole huffed in frustration and pushed Roy away before stalking past him and into the living room.

“Hey!” Roy called out indignantly. “Where are you going? I’m going to need your help to put this stupid thing on.” Cole stopped.

“You promised that if I bought the thing, you’d help.” Roy pointed out mulishly. Cole threw his head back, sighed, and then turned back.

“You’re hopeless.” He muttered as he stretched out his hands and gestured for Roy to give him the mustache and the little container of spirit gum. Roy smiled sheepishly as he handed both items over. Neither of them said a thing as Cole opened the little container with a grunt. He then dipped the little brush attached to the cap back into the container, before he leaned into Roy to apply the adhesive to his upper lip. Roy pulled back and banged his head against the wall.

“Fucking shit!” he yelled as he raised a hand to rub his head. “Is it supposed to _burn_ like that?” Cole’s lips twitched slightly as he tried not to smile. “And that smell!” Roy groused as he wrinkled his nose.

“Stand still,” Cole said as tried not to laugh. “Unless you want me to put this thing on crooked.” Roy grumbled angrily before he gestured for Cole to continue with the process. After a couple of tries and multiple instances were Cole had to reapply the foul-smelling spirit gum, they finally managed to get the mustache on right. Roy tried to turn around to look into the mirror, but Cole stopped him.

“Not yet.” He muttered. “The instructions on the bottle said I have to press the mustache in place for a couple of minutes to make sure it sticks right.” Roy rolled his eyes and settled back against the wall. He took the time to study Cole’s face and relish the proximity of Cole’s body to his. With a devious smile, Roy lowered his hands and wrapped them around Cole’s waist. He felt Cole stiffen under his touch, but made no move to remove his hands. So, Roy took that as a sign to continue and kept lowering his hands until they were cupping Cole’s ass.

“You always make sure to follow instructions no matter what the cost, don’t you Phelps?” Roy said smirking as he gave Cole’s firm ass a nice, long squeeze. Cole reddened and bit his lip, but didn’t say anything. They stood there like that, for whatever time was left, with Roy’s hands occasionally squeezing Cole’s ass and Cole’s fingers pressing the fake mustache to Roy’s face.

** 5 **

The bar was located smack dab on the North West corner of Hollywood and Cherokee. The place was hard to miss, even if you weren’t looking for it. What with the ostentatious white on green marquee that hung above the bar’s double door entrance, it was a wonder why no one had gone blind, let alone crash as they drove by.

5 and 10, the marquee announced. It’s bright light doing a bang up job of illuminating the dark sky above it. Beneath that, in smaller but still quite large letters, was the bar’s name. And just in case that wasn’t enough for a person to know where they were, a yellow banner with blue script hung directly above the door announcing that Bradley’s was “for everyone”.

They drove down Hollywood and turned north on Cherokee, to park in the lot behind the bar. Much to Roy’s amused chagrin, Cole kept fidgeting in his seat and adjusting his bowtie, or patting his hair to make sure it still looked nice.

“Will you relax?” Roy ordered as he killed the motor and smoothed his fake mustache.

“What?” Cole muttered as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his index finger. “I just want to make sure I look the part.”

“You’re taking this a bit _too_ seriously, Cole.” Roy said as he got out of the car.

“Steve.” Cole corrected as he followed suit. Roy rolled his eyes.

“I stand corrected.” He said as he made his way to the front of the building. “So what’s the plan?” he asked stopping short of the wide double doors and turned to look at Cole.

“Talk to the owner, first. We need to get the details on what he saw and what happened.” He replied as he opened the door to the bar.

Cole stopped in the doorway as his eyes adjusted to the dark, smoky interior of the bar. A four-piece was playing a slinky number that could have been Jeep’s Blues on a stage at the back. A couple of men were slowly dancing in close, tight circles in the area that had been cleared in front of the stage. Roy impatiently pushed past Cole and into the building causing Cole to stumble and nearly fall face first into the green carpet.

“Come on,” Roy said as he wrapped his arm around Cole’s waist, to steady him. “Let’s go see if we can find the owner.” He said as he led Cole to the bar. Cole didn’t protest however, as his eyes were too busy taking in his surroundings.

Everywhere he looked, there were men showing their passion in various stages. Some were simply holding hands while others were full on kissing and grinding on each other. Cole felt himself redden, suddenly becoming aware of Roy’s arm around his waist.

“Look at them.” Roy muttered wryly as he gestured at a couple. “Have they no shame?” Cole turned to look but immediately averted his gaze when he heard them moan unabashedly as they fervently made out.

“You really can’t blame them.” Cole said quietly as he stared at the floor. “This must be one of the only places they feel like they could be themselves.” Roy snorted.

“You’re getting awfully sentimental on me, Steve.” Cole frowned, but wasn’t really surprised at Roy’s callousness.

“Hey, kid!” Roy called out to the bartender as they approached the bar. The bartender looked up in mid pour and smiled at Roy in wry amusement.

“I haven’t been called that since I was eighteen, ten years ago.” The bartender turned to Cole and winked. “What can I get you boys?” Roy frowned and tightened his grip around Cole’s waist.

“We’re here to see Johnny.” The bartender frowned and went back to pouring drinks.

“The owner?”

“That’s right.” Roy said. The bartender kept on frowning as he looked up.

“May I ask what for?” he asked tightly.

“You may,” Roy said as he slowly grinned. “But I’d say it’s none of your business.” The bartender glared.

“Oh for the love of…” Cole sighed and pushed Roy away. “Don’t mind him. He’s been having a bad day.” Cole said, as he continued softly. “We’re just here to discuss business with Johnny. He’s actually expecting us.” The bartender huffed.

“I’d be glad to tell him,” he said looking away from Roy and giving Cole a charming smile. Roy growled softly, but stayed put. “But I’m afraid he isn’t in yet.” Cole smiled coyly and leaned in across the counter.

“When he comes in, do you think you could do me favor and tell him that Adam Leland and Steve Jordan are here to see him?” The bartender’s smile widened as he also leaned in.

“I’d love to, but… I don’t think I’ll be able to remember, what with all the orders I’ll be taking. Maybe if I had a little something to remind me.” He said as he glanced down at Cole’s lips and winked.

“Ok, that’s it.” Roy said, grabbing Cole by the collar of his jacket and pulling him away. “How much do you want?” Roy growled. The bartender looked up and glowered angrily at Roy.

“Fifty.” The bartender said with no hesitation. Roy gritted his teeth, but reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet and threw a fifty on the counter.

“Here.” Roy said as he grabbed Cole and dragged him to a booth at the corner furthest away from the bar.

** 6 **

Cole stared at Roy uneasily from across the table.

“That no good punk.” Roy muttered angrily as he banged his fist on the table. “Who the hell does he think he is, pulling a stunt like that?” Cole sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“I don’t know why you’re so upset.” Roy glared at Cole.

“That _jackass_ was putting the moves on you, in case you didn’t notice.” He hissed. Cole shook his head slowly in disbelief.

“He was just being friendly.” Roy groaned in frustration as he hit his forehead with the palm of his hand.

“You’re an idiot, Steve. An absolutely naive idiot.” With that, he leaned across the table and captured Cole’s lips in a harsh kiss. Cole squeaked in surprise at the feeling of Roy’s fake mustache tickling his face. Cole almost pushed him off, until he belatedly realized that Roy had used his undercover name.

_He’s just acting. The bartender is probably watching us and Roy wants to make sure our cover isn’t blown._ Roy broke the kiss first a couple of seconds and smiled languidly at a flushed Cole.

“Why don’t you sit over here, Steve? I’m sure I could do a better job if you were closer.” Roy said as he nodded discreetly over Cole’s shoulder. Cole sneaked a glance behind him and saw that the bartender was indeed, staring at them. Cole turned back and slowly, if not a little nervously, got up and sat down next to Roy.

Roy’s smile widened as he kept staring at the bartender. Cole tried his best to not flinch as Roy grabbed his chin and gently made Cole look at him.

“Do you think he’s onto us?” Cole asked, his eyes shifting around before resting on the still staring bartender. Roy didn’t answer. Instead, he slowly shifted his hand up Cole’s jaw and cupped his cheek before lowering his head.

“I get the feeling our _friend_ over there,” he said sliding his eyes towards the bartender. “Has a hand in this whole morphine thing.” He whispered as his lips brushed softly over the shell of Cole’s ear, making him shiver unwittingly. Cole tried to turn his head to take another look, but Roy held his face firmly in place.

“Don’t look!” He whispered fiercely. “He’s talking to someone and pointing in our direction.” He continued as he lowered his hand down to Cole’s neck and gently stroked the small patch of skin that peeked above the collar of his shirt. Cole moaned and was surprised to find himself leaning in to kiss Roy.

Roy stiffened up the instant he felt Cole’s lips touch his, but didn’t hesitate for long. Soon, he was taking over the kiss, gently prodding Cole’s mouth open with his tongue.

“Excuse me, but you boys don’t happen to be Adam Leland and Steve Jordan?” To his chagrin, Roy slowly pulled back from a slightly panting Cole and licked his lips, before turning to the intruder and throwing the man a deadly smile.

“And you are?” Roy said trying his hardest to keep his voice level. The man, either completely oblivious to Roy’s tone or merely choosing to ignore it, smiled and sat down.

“I’m Johnny Weyland, the owner. Tommy said you wanted to speak with me.” Cole immediately straightened up and reached over the table to shake Johnny’s hand.

“Good evening, Mr. Weyland. Detectives Phelps and Earle from Vice, we’re investigate the morphine incident.” Weyland let out a sigh of relief.

“Yes, thank god you’re here!” he rushed. “I got a call from a Lieutenant Colmeyer this morning telling me to expect two detectives in tonight.” He leaned back and suddenly smiled. “I wasn’t expecting you to be gay, though.”

“We’re not.” Roy grumbled. “We’re undercover.” Weyland raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. Cole cleared his throat before continuing.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to ask you some questions.” Cole said as he pulled out his notebook. Weyland settled back, and made himself comfortable.

“Fire away.”

** 7 **

The interview with Weyland ended up being short. There wasn’t much that could be said that wasn’t already in the file. However, when Roy asked about the bartender, Weyland had gotten suspiciously shift-eyed. Cole narrowed his eyes.

“You’ve been giving it to us straight, up until now, Mr. Weyland.” Cole pointed out, a hint of steel creeping into his voice. “You better tell me what you know, or I’m going to let my partner slap some cuffs on you and drag your sorry ass down to the station.” Johnny recoiled at the sudden change of tone in Cole’s voice.

“Alright, alright!” he said as he raised his hands up in surrender and gestured towards the bar with his head. “Tommy came here two years ago from San Francisco. He said he was running away from an abusive boyfriend, but I never believed that story. The kid’s got way too much fire to seem like the kind who gets abused.” Cole gestured with his hand for Johnny to continue. Johnny sighed.

“I over-heard him once, talking to that one guy that died, about when the next shipment was going to come in, or something along those lines. I didn’t think much about it at the time, but… I guess it seems pretty relevant now, huh?” Johnny said with a nervous smile. Cole glanced over at Roy, who was looking as uninterested as humanly possible.

“Is there a place where you allow for your employs to put their things away while they’re on shift?” Johnny nodded. “Ok.” Cole continued. “We’re going to have to go through Tommy’s things, to see if we can find anything that ties him to this.”

“The locker room is in the back, by the restrooms. I’ll show you the way.” Johnny said as he got up. Cole and Roy got up and followed after him. As they passed the bar, Roy could feel the bartender’s lingering gaze at the back of his neck. He wrapped his arm around Cole possessively before glancing back at the bartender and smirking smugly.

** 8 **

“So what exactly are we looking for?” Roy asked as he leaned against the door. Cole rolled his eyes as he continued to dig through Tommy’s locker.

“By this point, anything that could help us close this case.” Roy silently locked the door and pushed of the wall. He then proceeded to slowly make his way behind Cole. “Aha!” Cole exclaimed as his fingers wrapped around a crumpled box of army surplus morphine. “Looks like someone should have thrown out the trash. Look, Roy!” Cole called out excitedly as he turned around. He stopped short however, when he saw that Roy was already behind him. “I found the—what are you doing?!” Cole exclaimed as Roy shoved him against the locker, the hard metal biting savagely into his back.

Roy didn’t say anything. He just stood there with his body pressed against Cole’s.

“I’m tired of playing games, Cole.” He growled as he raised one of his hands to cup Cole’s cheek and slowly brushed his thumb across Cole’s lower lip. Cole tried to pull away, but Roy held him fast. Cole huffed out angrily.

“Dammit Roy, let me go! We need to arrest that bartender before he escapes!” Roy ignored him and lowered his head until his lips were hovering right above Cole’s.

“No.” he said, his lips brushing lightly against Cole’s as he spoke. Cole shuddered and groaned when Roy kissed him. “He can wait.” Roy whispered as he broke the kiss. Cole panted beneath Roy in equal parts anger and arousal.

“You’re wrong. We need to go after him. We—shit!” Cole hissed as Roy grabbed his hardening prick through his pants.

“You’re always such a good, little soldier.” Roy said sarcastically as he gave Cole’s cock a hard squeeze. “Always ready to do what needs to be done.” Cole whimpered and bit his lower lip. “So how about I make a suggestion. We go and arrest that, _asshole_. Then, when we’re done with that, we go back to my place. Or, I can just _take you here_.” Cole closed his eyes and tried to think, but found it hard to do so since Roy’s hand kept alternating between gently rubbing and harshly squeezing his cock.

“What do you say?” Roy said as he leaned in to bite Cole’s neck, never once ceasing the simulation to Cole’s cock.

“Yes!” Cole yelped as he felt Roy’s teeth on his neck. His hands opened up reflexively making him drop the box to the floor. “Fine, you’re place! We’ll go back to your place!” Roy smiled in devious triumph.

“I’ll hold you to that.” He said smugly as he pulled away and walked towards the door, swiftly unlocking it. “You should probably give yourself a minute to relax. I know you have a hard-on for justice, but this…” Roy said gesturing at Cole as he walked out. “…is just ridiculous.”

Cole stood there for a moment, willing himself to calm down. After a few seconds of deep breathing and trying not to think about the deal he just made, he bent down and picked up the crumpled box he had dropped and straightened up. As he walked to the door, a series of lyrics flitted through his mind.

_Suppose I didn’t stay, ran away_

_Wouldn’t play?_

_That devil- what a potion he would brew_

_He’d follow me around_

_Build me up and tear me down_

_Till I’d be so bewildered_

_I wouldn’t know what to do._

Cole smiled bitterly. Why is it, that Billie Holiday always had a song for everything?

** 9 **

            The ensuing arrest unfolded just like all the others. They apprehended the suspect, the suspect ran, and tried to fight them off when they managed to corner him. Cole however, succeeded in knocking him down and Roy slapped some cuffs on him before he could get up.

“Fuck You!” The bartender spit at them as the cops loaded him into the back of the paddy wagon and closed the doors behind him. Roy stood there while he grinned and slowly waved as the paddy wagon pulled out and onto the street. When the car was finally out of sight he turned to look at Cole.

“Ready to bust this joint?” Cole sighed, suddenly feeling sick. He thought about running away. Of just turning around and—

“Where do you think you’re going?” He heard Roy growl. He stopped and belatedly realized that he had begun to walk away. He felt Roy coming up behind him and grunted in pain when Roy shoved him harshly against the wall. “In case you’ve forgotten Cole, we have some unfinished business.” Cole looked away and tried not to panic. Roy sighed and leaned down, lowering his head to gently kiss the side of Cole’s neck. He slowly lowered his hand to palm Cole’s cock, completely unsurprised to find it already half hard.

Roy grinned, but didn’t gloat. How did the saying go? You can catch more flies with honey, or something like that. So instead, he moved his lips from Cole’s neck, trailing kisses up to his jaw, to his cheek, and then to the corner of his mouth. Cole groaned softly and turned his head slightly so that their lips could touch. Roy kissed him then, gently probing Cole’s mouth with his tongue.

“Tell me you don’t want it, Cole.” Roy challenged, his hand moving lazily over Cole’s cock. Cole bit his lip and looked away again, trying desperately to not buck his hips into Roy’s hand.

“You can’t, can you?” he pressed, stopping his hand. “Because you want this as much as I do.” Cole looked up and glared at Roy.

“It doesn’t matter if I want this, or not. The only thing that matters is that this is wrong.” Roy chuckled softly.

“Get off your high horse, Cole and live a little. I promise, I’ll be gentle.” He said deviously as he dipped his hand down Cole’s pants and past the waist band of his underwear, to grip his cock.

Cole keened softly at the sudden skin to skin contact. He frantically scrabbled against the wall for purchase as Roy stroked him slowly and deliberately. Cole found his will breaking as he bucked wildly into Roy’s hand.

“Alright!” Cole gritted out savagely. “You win!” Roy smiled and nodded in triumph.

** 10 **

Cole was naked, kneeling in front of an equally naked Roy. Roy was sitting on the bed above, his cock in his hands.

“Suck it.” he commanded in a husky voice. Cole hesitated before he closed his eyes and lowered his head. Slowly he opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head of Roy’s cock. Roy threw back his head and hissed silently above him as he tangled his fingers in Cole’s hair. “Good boy.” He murmured. “Now stay put, and keep your hot mouth soft for me. I’ll do the work. You just kneel there and look pretty.” Cole huffed, but stayed still.

His mind wandered back to the car ride as Roy pumped in and out of his mouth. He thought about how Roy never once stopped touching him as he drove. How he had dragged him out of the car once they got to Roy’s apartment and how he had pinned him against the car and ground violently into him. He moaned as he remembered the way Roy had pushed him against the door when they were finally in, and how he had bit his lips fiercely, slipping his tongue in when Cole had moaned.

Cole’s hands were furiously moving up and down his cock as Roy pumped his into Cole’s mouth. Cole groaned however as Roy suddenly pulled out.

“Get up here.” He ordered gesturing for Cole to get up on the bed. Cole complied without hesitation. “Turn over and get on your knees.” Roy continued. Again, Cole complied, too far gone by this point to even bother questioning anything. Roy leaned over Cole and reached for a small jar of petroleum jelly that was on the nightstand next to a pile of sleazy magazines. He quickly opened the jar, dipped his fingers into the jar, and then proceeded to slather the jelly unto his cock. He then leaned over and spread Cole’s cheeks while he placed his slicked up cock at Cole’s entrance.

Cole shivered and moaned in pain as he felt Roy push into him. It hurt. It hurt like nothing he had felt before. Roy hissed above him.

“Relax, Cole. You’re too tight. You need to relax.”

“It hurts.” Cole whimpered, his hands clenching tightly into the bed sheet.

“I know. I know it hurts, but you need to relax.” Roy said as he leaned down and kissed Cole’s back. “It’ll hurt less if you relax.” Cole took a deep breath and willed himself to relax. Roy kissed his back again.

“Good boy.” He said with a groan as he slowly pushed himself inside. “That’s it.” he muttered when he was finally all the way. He leaned against Cole for a while, panting quietly, as he let Cole get used to the sensation. It wasn’t long though, before he started moving in and out in a slow, rhythmic manner.

Cole let out a series of breathy moans every time Roy slammed in. Soon, he was bucking his hips, pushing back whenever Roy slammed in. It wasn’t long until Roy picked up his pace, furiously slamming into Cole’s ass as he chased after his orgasm. Cole writhed and moaned beneath him, calling out his name and begging for more. Suddenly, Cole clenched around him as he came and Roy came soon after, grunting violently as he fucked Cole through his orgasm. They lay quietly next to each other once it was over.

“Well, I guess that’s that.” Roy said after a while as he untangled himself from Cole and got up to smoke a cigarette. “If you want to go, you can go. I’m not going to stop you.” Roy turned around frowning. “Cole?” he said as he leaned in. He laughed quietly when he realized that Cole had fallen asleep. “What a light-weight.” He muttered as he brushed a stray, sweaty strand of hair from Cole’s forehead. Slowly, he kissed Cole’s forehead before he grabbed his clothes and a pillow and went to the living room to sleep on the couch.

 

**.:End:.**


End file.
